Is It New Year?
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: Sasuke sudah lama menunggunya. Apakah tahun baru ini ia akan bahagia?


DISCLAIMER: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cuma aku acak-acakin kok.

WARNING: Gaje, pendek, OOC, mungkin…AU?

A/N: Ya, ini fic di FNI saya yg pertama. Enjoy~

* * *

Tahun Baru

* * *

Banyak anak-anak di perayaan festival tahun baru. Semua orang pasti berperasaan senang. Semuanya telah menanti pergantian tahun tersebut. Kota Konoha hari ini ramai sekali. Bahkan di malam seperti ini. Betul! Mereka menunggu pergantian tahun tersebut.

Meriah dari sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan memenuhi atmosfer. Seketika suara lonceng berdentang. Mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring yang sangat hebat. Itulah pertanda kalau jarum panjang dan jarum pendek dari sebuah jam menunjuk ke angka 12. Efeknya, berdentumlah bunyi-bunyian seperti bunyi gendang yang ditabuh atau suling yang ditiup dengan nada yang harmonis dan energik. Sesaat kemudian dilontarkanlah sebuah benda berbentuk bola ke langit. Di tengah langit, bola itu meledak dan menjadi cahaya yang berwarna warni serta berkelap-kelip di langit malam.

Aduhai, sungguh indah bukan? Malam yang menjadi momentum penting itu pasti sangat di sukai banyak orang. Tetapi tidak semua orang sekarang merasa senang. Ada seseorang yang sedang menguburkan wajahnya pada kasur juga ia terduduk di samping sang kasur. Terdengar suara tangisan dan rintihan yang berasal dari orang tersebut.

Naruto…

Seorang Uchiha sedang duduk termenung. Meraung-raung dan terisak. Terlihat ruangan kamarnya sangat gelap. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu. Juga saat itu tiba-tiba turun hujan. Semakin membuatnya terisak di lantai kamarnya itu.

.

.

.

Saat hujan turun secara tiba-tiba, penduduk yang tadinya sedang berpesta pora menggulung tikar dan pulang. Sungguh tragis dimana seharusnya hari yang kita tunggu ternyata menjadi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan.

.

.

.

Terlihat tangisan Uchiha itu sudah mulai mereda. Lalu ia terdiam. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia tidak menjawab. Pintu yang tadinya memang tidak dikunci itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Dengan perlahan, siluet bayangan seorang yang membuka pintu tersebut mulai terlihat. Ia lalu menatap sesuatu di dekat kasur dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Seorang Uchiha yang tergeletak di sisi kasur. Tanpa buang waktu, siluet bayangan itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Uchiha tersebut.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, melainkan malah terdiam.

"Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentaknya pada Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Na…ru…to?" Tanya Sang Uchiha.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?"

"Aku me…nunggumu selama 8…bulan…" Jawabnya sambil merintih.

Naruto tersentak kaget. Sasuke? Menunggunya selama 8 bulan? Berarti, ia tidak keluar selama berbulan-bulan dari apartemennya, begitu? Uzumaki Naruto telah ditugaskan oleh Tsunade untuk pergi menjalankan misi. Naruto sudah berjanji pada Sasuke kalau ia akan pulang 1 atau 2 minggu lagi. Tetapi ia tak pernah datang. Dan akhirnya, sekarang ia baru muncul. Dihadapan orang yang sudah ia ingkari janjinya dan masih dengan lancang bertanya-tanya seperti orang yang tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Kau ini! Seharusnya kalau begitu kau bisa kan bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain? Masih banyak teman di luar sana kan?" bentak Naruto pada temannya yang satu ini.

"Mereka semua sudah melupakanku. Tidak ada yang mengingatku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin kau dilupakan?"

"Aku sudah dilupakan."

"SIAL! APA MAKSUDMU? MANA MUNGKIN MEREKA SEMUA BISA MELUPAKANMU?" teriak Naruto di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan kalau teman-teman masih mengenalmu!"

.

.

.

"Hai, Ino!"

"Hai, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Umm, begini Ino…Kau tahu Sasuke kan?"

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?"

.

"Kiba, masih ingat Sasuke kan?"

"Sasuke? Yang mana, ya?"

.

"Memangnya ada yang namanya Sasuke?"

.

"Sasuke itu apa?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Benarkan kataku?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih duduk di samping kasurnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi…kenapa bisa semua orang lupa padamu?"

"Aku juga dahulu sendirian, tetapi sulit bagiku akhirnya mendapat teman. Tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil. Dan sekarang, aku keluar dari linngkaran hidup mereka walau pada awalnya itu sulit. Tetapi akhirnya mereka bisa melupakanku."

"Berisik!"

"Aku kesepian selama ini. Aku tidak punya teman."

"SIAL! AKU INI TEMANMU!"

"Ya, kau berteman denganku karena kau tidak punya teman seperti aku dulu. Kemudian semua orang juga akan melupakanmu sama seperti mereka melupakanku!"

"Ti…tidak mungkin! Me…mereka semua temanku!"

"Apa kau yakin, Naruto?"

"Tentu! Mereka semua temanku. Mereka tidak akan melupakanku! Tidak akan!"

.

.

.

Butir-butir darah jatuh di permukaan tanah. Membuat basah dan mengotorinya. Berpuluh-puluh kunai tertancap di badannya. Tepatnya mereka berdua.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mati berdua saja, Naruto? Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan menyadarinya bukan?" ujar Sasuke disambung dengan batuknya yang mengeluarkan darahnya itu.

Bruak

Akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh dan menghentikan nafasnya. Di sambut dengan Naruto yang juga terjatuh dan bernafas panjang setelah itu ia tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi.

.

.

.

"Hey! Sakura!"

"Oh, halo! Apa kabar, Sai?"

"Ya, lumayan. Eh, tadi apa kau dihampiri oleh seseorang dan orang ini bertanya tentang orang yang bernama Sasuke?

"Iya, yang rambutnya berwarna kuning itu kan? Yang namanya kalau tidak salah Nu…Rara? Oruta? Nuroto? Atau…ya semacam itu. Iya kan?"

"Ya, apa kau kenal dengan mereka?"

"Apa? Kupikir mereka temanmu?"

"aku tak kenal mereka. Yasudahlah, ayo pergi."

"Yuk!"

.

.

.

To: Uzumaki Naruto

"Selamat tahun baru, Naruto sayang. Kita akan terus berdua untuk selamanya, bukan?"

From: Your Beloved Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Gaje? Abal? Cacat? Idenya murahan? Apa ada yang sama? Kalo ada nanti kasih tau aja. Kalo malah bikin FNI makin hancur, nanti saya delete. Untuk itu semua, thank you for reading and please review :D


End file.
